Celestia's Death game
by BlueBlaze the pegasi
Summary: Celestia's test to see who is worthy for the future of Equestria


A/N this is my first try at horror fanfiction so reviews would be nice thank you very much

**It was a sunny day in Equestria and the mane six was on their way to Canterlot The princesses said it was urgent for them to arrive their quickly they were greeted by Celestia who seemed in distress"I'm so happy to see everypony came ,Luna take them to our special room " the mane six was taken to a very dim light room Rarity and Twilight sparkle used their magic to cast light in the room to see parts of other ponies who had the Elements of Harmony as their cutie marks The white Alicorn walks into the room " they possessed the elements before you mares were even thought of existing they weren't perfect and neither are you mares .**

**"If you choose to live i can train you into REAL ponies if you do not like the training program...I'll kill you right here and now " Celestia grinned almost with a chuckle but she held the laughter in and looked at the six standing there FlutterShy was shaking but standing her ground she looked at the training course that celestia had appear with her magic and she stood up " No I will not risk my life for this bullshit" the others stared at her mainly cause she stood up and cursed.**

**"Oh Fluttershy...you always were the weakest link Luna you know what you have to do" Luna walked up to Fluttershy and whispered an apology before bucking her ribs,chest and finally a good two bucks in the skull using her magic to levitate her body to join the others the site of the gore about made Rainbow dash and Applejack barf Pinkie pie was watching her mane straight **

**I will do the course" Twilight Sparkle spoke choking a little as Pinkie pie nodded agreeing to the course "yeah...it sounds like ..fun" the party pony suggested **

**"I Knew i could count on my fathiful student and Pinkamenda That's the spirit to go at this course I'm sorry Twilight i guess the others were never truly your friends Luna get rid of theses worthless flesh of ponies " As luna goes off apologizing and sobbing .**

**There are 9 parts of this test if you two should pass your strength will be worthy enough to fight for Equestria if you two don't pass well you'll probably kill each other or take your own lives "Celestia chuckled a little before shoving the two mares into the portal as Applejack escaped and headed into the portal " ah will fight for Equestria ".**

**All the courses were coated in a fog that seem to drain the sanity of anypony who attempted the courses which already was a dim possibility pony corpses of all different kinds they come to the first course had a bed of acid no trees, rope or anything that could help them it was also filled with sharks ensuring a death either way "i can you my spell to put a barrier over the acid we need to stay close if not we will all die " Twilight sparkle puts up the barrier as pinkie and AJ followed her getting pass it "Ahh that's was a close one Ah about lost mah footing" The insanity fog was starting to get to Aj and to pinkie not that bad "Ah what the buck was that did y'all see that ah thought ah seen Timberwolfs" AppleJack was getting paranoid she panicked and ran into the next course which was a long row of spikes her bones were broken her innards became outards and the smell was nasty but it intoxicated pinkie pie .**

**Twilight looked around and used a reversal spell to turn the long row of spikes on it's back " quickly we have to run!" the purple and pink pony ran making it through Twilight's magic is starting to run low just like pinkie's sanity the party pony was ontop of Twilight's back " Pinkie! get off my back " Pinkie giggled her mane still straight " Why i thought you liked getting ride on " **

**Twilight Bucked Pinkie off " Pinkie we need to get out of here and quick you're getting a little too sexual and not your normal perversion. **

**They arrived at the final course which seemed normal which made the two ponies on edge standing there was Princess Luna and Celestia " for your final test you will fight My sister and I how's the insanity going Pinkaminda " Pinkie went to fight Luna as Twilight went to Celestia" Princess i can't your my tutor and what would happen if you and Luna died who would take over " the purple unicorn frown " My dearest student if you two shall pass you two will become rulers of Equestria .**

**Pinkie was throwing bucks at Luna while Luna was using her magic making her body squirm her organs were being fried as pinkie laid in agonizing pain Luna walks to the party pony putting all her force into it and cracking her skull,neck,spine and any other part of her body Luna then went through a portal leaving it just Twilight and the Princess .**

**Twilight was using dark magic at Celestia her eyes glowing white picking up everything around her throwing it at Celestia the hits just left mere bruises" I must say your magic has increased...But I will End you Twilight Sparkle " .**

**Twilight ran around a gave a big buck of force at Celestia but was stopped with Celestia picking her up with her magic and slamming her to the ground causing her to almost blackout from the force but she wasn't going to give up even if she was fighting somepony she admired as a filly but she had to win and make Equestria a better place she decided to use her element combined with her most powerful spell if she failed it would be the death of her she stood up putting the spell into action her body glowing a dark purple and green along with black she shot a giant beam of the darkness of Friendship at celestia trying to have her own impeachment of the princess.**

**Princess Celestia was on the ground from the blow her white coat was stained with blood as Twilight could not fight anymore and on the verge of death Celestia walked up to her slowly " you've fought well twilight but you have failed you have to die now Celestia uses her magic picking up twilight's head and snapping it from her body the blood gushing out Celestia breathed heavily as she went back to Canterlot to find her sister awaiting " have they all failed ?" Luna questioned "i'm a afraid so little sister " .**

**Luna walks over to Celestia giving her a hug and whispering in her ear "i'm...sorry tia " she snaps her neck as Celestia lays there lifeless her younger sister crying over her body " you've killed for 1,000 years I will take good care of Equestria don't you worry but i can not watch and let you kill everypony " Luna's tears fall as she uses a spell to get rid of Celestia's body " I will make the next generation great but not in your terms I will be better then you could ever be".**

****_So that was my first horror fanfiction tell me your thoughts _


End file.
